Kau Sudah Terlambat
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Kau laki-laki. Dan seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, apalagi menangisi perempuan. —NaruHina. UDAH DIEDIT!


**A/N: **fic pertama setelah menghilang satu bulan xD

**EDITED! **Saya nulis beneran gak sadar deh :P

**Warning: **chara-death, OOC, slight KibaHanabi (entah kenapa saya mau mereka bersama :P), NejiTen, SasuSaku. Gaje, pengalaman pertama memakai Second's POV

**Disclaimer: **nuh-uh, gak punya.

* * *

_Walaupun kau mempunyai kekuatan dewa, kau tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa mengulangi waktu_

* * *

**Kau Sudah Terlambat**

by **dheeSafa**

* * *

Kau melirik ke arah perempuan itu dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menahan air yang akan tumpah dari iris biru safir milikmu. Kau _laki-laki_. Dan laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis, apalagi menangisi perempuan. Tapi, sepertinya, untuk yang satu ini, kau susah untuk melakukannya, karena kau sedang menenangkan seorang perempuan yang menangisi perempuan lain.

"H-H-Hinata... Ke-Kenapa ha-harus dia...," gumam Sakura, sahabatmu, kepada dadamu.

Kau mengelus-elus punggungnya demi menenangkannya, tapi, tak berhasil. Kau dapat merasakan baju yang kau kenakan makin basah dengan air mata Sakura, jadi kau kembali mengelus punggungnya.

"Sakura," panggilmu kepadanya. Tak terdengar balasannya, kau melanjutkan perkataanmu, "pergilah keluar dan..."

Kau menarik nafas kembali, memaksakan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahmu, dan memisahkan dirimu dari wanita yang kau peluk. Kau dapat melihat air mata masih menggantung di ujung bola matanya, yang perlahan menetes saat dia melihat senyummu itu. "Tolong jangan biarkan orang lain masuk sampai aku keluar. Dan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

Dia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar, pandangan terpusat di lantai.

Ketika pintu telah tertutup rapat, kau melirik ke arah perempuan yang merupakan salah satu sahabatmu, Hyuuga Hinata, yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang, yang sedang berada di pintu gerbang menuju kematian. Kau melangkahkan kaki, duduk di samping perempuan itudan menggenggam tangannya erat. Kali ini, kau membiarkan semua emosimu keluar dengan media air mata.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Sangat sakit... Itu yang kau rasakan. Hatimu seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang saat kau melihatnya terbaring di atas ranjang, tubuh dipenuhi oleh alat-alat penyokong nyawa. Membuatmu merasa bersalah karena... dia akan meninggal karena kebodohanmu.

Kau tak pernah mengakui bahwa kau menyukainya. Dan, di saat kau sudah menyadari akan hal itu, kau malah disambut oleh keadaannya yang kritis.

Kau memang berpikir bahwa membentuk suatu hubungan dimana perang sedang berlangsung merupakan keputusan yang buruk, makanya kau memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya. Tapi, begitu kau mendapati tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah, firasat buruk mulai menghampirimu, _menghantuimu_.

Kau menyesal. Jika kau tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi seperti _ini_, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Tapi, kau tahu waktu _tak akan _pernah kembali ke dalam genggamanmu.

Kau mempererat genggamanmu dan mencium tangan lembut itu, tangan dingin itu. Itu membuatmu bertambah depresi. Mengetahui bahwa yang membuatnya seperti _ini _adalah kau dan kebodohanmu.

...Kau tahu. Kau tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam _terakhirnya, _dokter memberitahumu.

"Maafkan aku, Tapi, dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini sekitar tengah malam," itulah perkataan sang dokter.

Seharusnya, semua orang disini untuk memperhatikannya. Tapi, siapa yang ingin menyaksikan seseorang yang akan _mati_? Tidak ada. Meskipun begitu, kau berada di sini, menjaganya sampai akhir, menemaninya sampai akhir. Walaupun pada akhirnya, cuma dia yang dijemput nyawanya, orang lain tidak.

Kau menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengetahui bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu. Tiba-tiba, dia mengambil asupan udara dengan tajam. Itu dia.

Saat mendengar bunyi _beep_ yang sangat panjang dari mesin yang ditambatkan ditubuhnya, kau tahu. Itu, _itu _adalah nafas terakhirnya.

Sektika itu juga, banyak hal rusak.

Emosimu memberontak, terlihat jelas dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir keluar dari bola matamu.

Kereta harapan yang selalu berjalan di otakmu berhenti, membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah engkau inginkan: putus asa.

Hatimu hancur berkeping-keping, membuat perasaanmu yang selalu kau dorong untuk tidak ada di dalam hatimu datang. Kesedihan, keputusasaan, penyesalan, ketakutan, dan kemarahan.

Dan, duniamu pun runtuh...

* * *

Hari berikutnya merupakan hari dimana tubuhnya yang sudah tak berfungsi itu dimakamkan. Hanya beberapa orang yang hadir di pemakaman. Rata-rata, orang yang kau kenal sedang menjalankan misinya.

Kau pun mengedarkan pandanganmu ke orang lain.

Konohamaru dan teman-temannya adalah orang yang tangisannya paling keras. Walaupun mereka (mungkin) jarang bertemu dengan Hinata, mereka menganggap Hinata seperti kakaknya sendiri. Hanabi yang sepertinya terlihat membenci Hinata, juga menangis walaupun dia menangis dalam diam. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah saudaranya. Jika salah satu anggota keluarga hilang, sepotong kepingan _puzzle _pun juga ikut menghilang...

Wajah Neji terlihat tidak berekspresi, dan dia sedang menenangkan hati istrinya, Tenten, yang juga menangis terisak-isak. Hiashi... yah Hiashi. Tatapannya masih saja tajam.

Kiba yang tangannya melingkar di sekeliling leher Hanabi dan kepalanya yang sedang berada di atas kepala Hanabi tidak ikut menangis. Tapi, raut wajah sedih muncul di wajahnya. Sedangkan Shino sama seperti Neji, tidak berekspresi. Hanya saja aura kesedihan dapat terasa dari mereka berdua. Sebagai orang yang menjadi rekan setim Hinata, mereka pasti susah untuk melepaskan sosok pemalu itu dari timnya. Hal itu juga berlaku kepada Kurenai, yang datang bersama buah hati yang ia hasilkan bersama Asuma...

Yang paling mengejutkanmu adalah Sakura. Dia berbeda sekali dengan yang kemarin, karena kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis di hadapan nisan milik Hinata.

Sedangkan kau... kau sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Kau sedang menggenggam boneka _Hinata_. Dia membuatnya dan memberi ke semua orang yang dia kenal Tahun Baru kemarin. Banyak orang tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari boneka tersebut, termasuk dirimu.

Setelah setengah jam, semua orang mulai meninggalkan kuburan Hinata, kecuali kau. Kau tinggal sebentar disana untuk menaruh sebatang mawar merah diatas kuburannya dengan satu bisikan terakhir, "maafkan aku... dan aku mencintaimu."

Kau berdiri dan menyusul yang lainnya. Kau tahu bahwa yang lainnya menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukannya. Dan kau tahu bahwa yang lainnya mengerti apa maksud dari mawar merah itu. Dan kau bersikap tidak peduli.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat dimana biasanya kau dan teman-temanmu bertemu, suasana suram muncul. Kau dan yang lainnya—kecuali Kurenai, Konohamaru dkk serta Hiashi—duduk membentuk suatu lingkaran, merasa perlu untuk bersama-sama dalam waktu lima menit dalam rangka merenungkan orang yang meninggalkan mereka, Hinata.

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Semuanya... Hinata memberiku banyak kertas _origami_ berbentuk angsa sebelum ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Katanya, aku harus memberikan pada kalian semua jika dia...ehem...mati," beritahunya.

Dia pun memberikan satu persatu _origami _angsa berwarna ungu, termasuk dirimu. Kau dan yang lain, kecuali Sakura, menatap heran lima _origami _tersebut yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku belum membuka punyaku, jadi, ayo kita baca sama-sama," ajak Sakura dan semua orang melakukan hal itu.

Mereka pun membaca isinya.

_Kiba dan Shino,_

_Terima kasih telah menjadi rekanku. Aku sangat bersyukur saat itu kalianlah yang menjadi rekanku, karena kalianlah salah satu teman yang paling pertama yang pernah aku miliki. Terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan juga rasa terima kasihku kepada Kurenai-sensei.  
Dan, Kiba, jaga baik-baik Hanabi, atau aku akan menghantuimu._

_Hinata -hati-_

_Hanabi,_

_Maafkan aku jika menurutmu, aku bukan kakak yang pantas untukmu. Tapi, kau tahu, aku akan selalu mengawasi dari ata_s—_tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan menyaksikan ciuman antara kau dan Kiba :P Haha, aku menyayangimu._

_Hinata -hati-_

_Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee,_

_Tetap menjadi pasangan yang serasi! Dan kumohon, jangan bersedih. Aku tak mau melihat janin di dalam perut Tenten-nee menjadi tidak sehat atau tiba-tiba saja menjadi jelek saat dilahirkan hanya karena Tenten-nee depresi berat akan kematianku. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya, loh!_

_Hinata -hati-_

_Sakura,_

_Kalau kau bertemu dengan Sasuke-san, tendang dia. Buat dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu menangis tersedu-sedu. Haha XD Tetap bersemangat dalam menendang bokongnya! (Aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi kejam XD)_

_Hinata -hati-_

_Naruto,_

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu apakah kau juga balik mencintaiku atau apapun, tapi, aku mencintaimu. Meskipun aku telah mati, tolong jangan pernah lupakan sebuah fakta kalau aku SANGAT mencintaimu. Terima kasih atas segalanya dan aku akan selalu di dalam hatimu._

_Oh, dan tolong jangan keseringan makan ramen. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena kau hanya memakan ramen. Makan makanan lain, oke?_

_Hinata -hati-_

Semuanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya, beberapa kembali menangis. Tenten pergi dari tempat itu, dikejar oleh Neji. Hanabi menangis, memeluk erat Kiba. Sakura juga ikut menangis. Dan, kau, Uzumaki Naruto, kau juga menangis.

Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan _surat _darinya. Pandanganmu langsung kabur dengan air mata saat kau membaca 'aku mencintaimu' yang terulang untuk keempat kalinya. Sebagai balasan (menurutmu), kau tertawa muram.

"Dasar... membuat kita semua menangis lagi..."

Kau terdiam sesaat.

_Dan aku juga mencintaimu... Sayang, aku sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan hal itu._

* * *

**::owari::**


End file.
